


My Way or the Highway: Held At Gunpoint

by SnufflesWrites



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnufflesWrites/pseuds/SnufflesWrites
Summary: Lucifer's POV during the Season 5 Episode 7 end scene
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	My Way or the Highway: Held At Gunpoint

He was in for a long night. Lucifer pressed the elevator button. 

Les Klumpsky.

Cowards were the most fun to punish. All it took was a show of strength and he could feel the man’s quivering breath Those innocent women were dead, because of this man. He deserved so much worse. And oh, how easy would that be to give him? Ideas coursed through Lucifer’s mind, and he felt the rush of satisfaction as Klumpsky’s breath hitched with terror.

Then the poison set in. 

Lucifer’s throat tightened up. Words were lost on a numb tongue. But he held Klumpsky, until the venom gripped his legs, and he collapsed to the floor. Helpless. Weak. Unable to punish. The Devil. Now just another victim.

The murderer dragged him across the floor, demeaning him. And there was nothing Lucifer could do about it. 

Then Chloe came. The killer grabbed a knife, had the gall to hold a hand up to his mouth, shushing people unable to speak, and hid.

She worried over him. Knowing that something was wrong. He couldn’t tell her. Couldn’t warn her. All he could do was watch. Lucifer’s worst nightmare unfolded in front of him, and he couldn’t save her.

They got lucky.

If he wasn’t close to the Detective, the scum would be crying in his cell, for relief that would never come. But that hadn’t happened. Lucifer was fragile. Something he hadn’t been in thousands of years.

He needed a drink.

The elevator dinged. With a sigh of relief, Lucifer entered the penthouse, diving straight for his favorite malt. 

Papers rustled, grabbing his attention. The Detective sat at his desk, sorting through photographs that peppered its usually bare bronze top. Her eyes squinted as she put some unknowable pieces together. She dove into a case deeper when something horrifying like tonight happened. It was _her_ distraction, much as alcohol on a quiet balcony was _his_.

“Detective?” he asked, putting the bottle down.

She looked up from the files, meeting his gaze, “Oh Hi!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh just going over this case. There’s something about it that’s bothering me. It’s probably nothing,” she laughed, “but you know me, just gotta make sure.”

Warmth spread through him at how familiar he’d become with her patterns. It was obvious what she was doing. Perhaps his wording could use some clarification.

“Of course. Just to be clear, I wasn’t asking what you were doing, just why you were doing it here. Not that I’m complaining. This desk has never looked so good,” 

“Well, I’m thinking that this could be our new normal. If… if you like it?”

He’d assumed they would both spend the night alone, churning in their anxieties before facing each other the next day. But here she was, opening up another possibility like she’d been doing all day. Maybe it could be a chance to ‘share their emotions’ like they’d discussed? He decided to grab the opportunity.

“What, you work and I drink? What’s not to like about that?” He held up the bottle of malt and two glasses, “Especially if you take a break every once in a while. It’s a lovely evening outside,” 

She smiled and stood from the desk as he poured the whiskey.

He slipped out of his coat as she started discussing her feelings on the case. He gave his typical quippy remarks that calmed her. She went through a few drinks, and they found themselves enjoying silent space. 

Having company felt nice, especially _hers_ Alone he’d get lost in the awful feelings from earlier. She distracted him, and he had the constant reassurance that she was safe. 

They grounded each other. And maybe that was empowering?

Lucifer leaned over the rail, blissful in her presence. The Detective, sensing his worry, began stroking his neck. Her touch relaxed him lower onto the rail.

“Because you’re vulnerable around me, I sometimes forget how strong you are. How powerful.”

He looked up to eyes that were filled with compassion. 

“Less and less, as you’re well aware,” the hesitation crept in his tone. 

Guilt swelled in his gut again as he visualized the killer brandishing a knife just over her face. If she hadn’t figured it out…

“Feeling human. Feeling weak. Having to rely on other people. It must be so hard… so scary for you,”

He huffed, not willing to admit his fear to her when she was already dealing with so much herself.

“I suppose what I call powerlessness is what everyone else calls a ‘Tuesday’” he teased, noting the hesitation in his voice that leaked our. He took a sip of his drink.

“Lucifer, I understand why you’re so upset you lost your mojo, of course it’s a bad thing. But I just wonder, if it could also be a good thing?”

Lucifer’s brows furrowed in confusion. She wanted him to be weak? To be powerless? He swallowed sharply, taking a good look at the person he’d come to trust the most in his life. A nervous laugh trickled from his throat. “What? Now you’re just spewing nonsense,”

“I-I’ve been thinking, and… the fact that I can mojo you, maybe it means that I’ve put a tiny dent in the giant wall that you’ve erected around yourself. I think, perhaps for the first time ever, you’re starting to open up to me. To let me in.”

His conversation with Pete earlier floated back. Pete had about opened up to Ella and let _her_ choose whether he was worthwhile or not. He never realized how closed off he’d been throughout the millennia. Who’d want to be close with the Devil anyway? All he brought was destruction everywhere he went.

But Chloe wanted to be with him.

Maybe with her he could finally have someone who’d judge him worthy? His stomache did summersaults in his chest. Even if she didn’t accept what she saw of him underneath, she would always be the person he’d most want to try with. 

“You’re right. I think I may have dropped my guard,”

She smiled in that affectionate way she so often did around him. Her hands met his hip and cheek, pulling him down for a soft kiss.

He was safe here.

Shivers ran through him as they parted.

“I’m going to go freshen up, I’ll be right back.”

Anticipation coiled within him, knowing the implication of those words. He smiled and nodded as she left. Lucifer still found it hard to fathom that they could share this now. He leaned over the rail again, drink in hand, reminiscing on the night before, and the way she’d surrounded him in all her warmth and beauty. 

Footsteps clicked along the floor behind him. 

Shivers ran through him, there hadn’t been quite enough time for him to be prepared for—

“Well that was fast,” he turned around.

Daniel walked in with puffy eyes stained in red. He remained silent as he approached from the elevator. Something felt off. Maybe he’d come here to talk about it, bracelet bros and all that.

“Oh, deary me,” Lucifer laughed, and entered the room, “still suffering with a bought of the old trotskies are we?” he placed the glass down on an in-table beside his couch.

Dan’s face remained unchanged, tears pulled from the corner of his eyelids. He reached for his.holster and pulled out his gun. 

Lucifer stared dumbstruck.

He remembered Dan listening to his fears about being with the Detective, and he’d freely offered his advice. What had Lucifer done to deserve this? Was Dan angry about them getting together? Had he changed his mind?

Dan’s finger wrapped unsteadily around the trigger.

Maybe it was smaller than that? Maybe he just wasn’t feeling well? Lucifer’s eyes fall to gun, smile still wide. “I was only joking Daniel,” 

But Dan wasn’t joking. 

Lucifer’s smile faded. This was his friend, someone he’d come to trust and open up to. Now he stood pointing a gun in Lucifer’s face without any explanation. Is this what he should always expect? It happened before with Father. It nearly happened with the Detective several months ago. 

The smile vanished from his face.

“Dan what are you doing?” Chloe peered from the bedroom, uncertainty colored her tone.

Lucifer looked toward her, desperate to save him. But how long would that last? Would she try to hurt him again someday? His family did. Now his friend. No matter how much she cared, Lucifer would find a way to mess it up. To hurt her. Just like he’d hurt Dan. 

Dan looked to her, lowering his gun. Tears fell from his eyes, “I’m sorry but I have to,” 

This was it then. Chloe started entering the room. He needed to remember her. Her face, the shape of her figure as she walked, the light in her eyes when she held him. He tried not to think about the fact that he’d never see her again.

BAM!

“NOOOO!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've participated in my first Whumptober! I didn't do every prompt, but will post on the days that I've participated! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
